


Reunion

by Eileithyia_ya



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eileithyia_ya/pseuds/Eileithyia_ya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are the first two to arrive back at the Thousand Sunny after the time skip. Things get hot, and fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece.

'I can't believe it has been two years!' Nami thought to herself as she left the stores of Grove 30. She now felt it was now time to make her way back to where the crew were to convene, The Thousand Sunny, at Grove 41. 'I wonder how much he's changed?' She thought, with a sad smile upon her lips.

Nami was very nervous about the impending reunion. She'd spent a lot of their time apart wondering how the death of his brother, Ace, had affected Luffy's mindset. She knew, at his core, he would be the same person she'd always known, but Nami feared he wouldn't be quite so carefree as he used to be. Perhaps not quite the same Luffy she had secretly fallen for. Now knowing the bitter pain of losing someone dear, would she be able to see the heartbreak in his eyes? And what would she do if she could? Would she throw her arms around him to console him? The great man she held in such high regard, could she bear to see him broken?

These thoughts had plagued her for so long, but she would soon have an answer.

The symbol for The Straw Hats could now be seen fluttering in the wind. In the moment her eyes caught a glimpse of their flag, the uneasiness in her heart dissipated a little. She picked up her pace, eager to get to there quickly. Nami soon found herself running at full speed towards the ramp that the Rosy Life Riders had left from the shore to the ship.

After scrambling in all haste to get up on deck, once she was there, Nami froze. She was, quite simply, overwhelmed. She looked around the deck of Sunny with teary eyes, and a hand on her heart. For the last two years Nami had felt all sorts of discomfort in her chest. The one that bothered her second most, was one that she could not determine what the cause of it was. With the sound of her fast beating heart ringing in her ears, she ran her fingers along the handrail. 'Homesickness' she thought to herself, and an entirely more potent kind than she had ever felt for cocoyashi.

Nami had momentary forgotten that the rest of the crew could also be on-board. Once she realised, she set out to search the ship for them.

She called out for each member, but received no reply. After checking ever inch, and imagining everyone in their usual spots, Nami was rather sad at being the first to arrive back. The melancholic navigator made her way back to the main deck to await the rest of the crew. In their defence, she had returned to Sabaody a day earlier than what she was supposed to, and had been killing time in the malls up until now. The morning had seemed so long to her that she couldn't bear it any longer, and decided to make her way here.

Nami had been sat on the swing for, what seemed to her, like a good few hours. Finally, she heard the footsteps of someone, and she stood up to see who it was.

There was her captain, striding up the ramp. His straw hat was on its string, hanging behind his head. His unruly hair was kept about an inch longer than the last time she saw him. His facial features seemed more defined, his eyes seemed to smile, and looked focused and proud.

At this point, by simply seeing his face, all of Nami's previous fears had been completely banished, and were quickly being replaced by new thoughts creeping into her mind. Initially, she thought her mind was put to rest by Luffy's smiling face, proving he was as unrelenting as ever, and that fact did comfort her. What settled her more was a thought that equally stirred her. 'The last time I saw Luffy he was still a cute young boy of 17 … Now he is 19. Now he is a man'

From the very place in her mind where that thought originated, it sent a hot shiver down her spine. First igniting her cheeks, then seeming to spread right across her shoulders and all the way down her back, until finally accumulating in her abdomen. She suddenly felt very light headed and sat back down on the swing.

Nami continued to watch Luffy as the rest of his body came into view. He wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. The buttons were undone to up to his abdominals. Nami thought his chest looked broader, but could not tell if it was just because of his new attire. As he got up on the deck Nami could see he wore black full length jeans, and his usual sea-grass flip flops. This new look was certainly appealing to her. 'He's definitely taller' she hazily thought to herself, trying to keep things pure.

The matured captain stopped up on deck and looked straight over at Nami. He let out a sigh of relief and ran the fingers of his right hand through his messy raven hair, before inaudibly mouthing her name. He marched over to her without saying a word. His eyes fixed on hers.

Luffy had thought about his navigator a lot while he was on Rusukaina. An imagine of her moaning in pleasure beneath him, heatedly calling his name, had particularly haunted him. He had realised through Hancock's behaviour towards him exactly what love and sexual desire was. And in the moment he realised, he knew exactly who he wanted, Nami. He wanted to make the imagine in his head a reality. He wanted the thrill of seeing her in that climactic state, all from his touch. He needed her, and the blood that rushed to his swollen member made it very apparent. For almost two years he'd thought about all the things he was going to do to her, but never thought the opportunity would arise so soon.

Nami felt her cheeks burn a little hotter from the intense stare Luffy gave her as he approached.

"Hi." She managed to squeeze out, rather breathlessly in her inflamed state.

Luffy said nothing as he stopped for a brief moment in front her. His intense gaze unwavering. Unable to bear it any longer, Nami looked away. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, and her head seemed a little heavy. She grabbed both the ropes of the swing to support herself, as she felt like she might fall.

Luffy stared down at her for a few moments. 'Why must she wear such revealing clothes?' he thought to himself, as he looked down her cleavage. Not that he had any intent on restraining himself, but he was certain he couldn't hold back now, even if he'd wanted to.

He curled the fingers of his right hand and gently lifted her chin. Then, to Nami's surprise, he slid his hand to the back of her neck, lent down and pressed his mouth against hers, demanding a kiss. Nami instantly melted as she felt his tongue slide between her lips to touch hers. His hand massaging the back of her neck, while their tongue play seemed to hypnotize her.

Before Nami could gather her senses, Luffy used his free hand to push the seat of the swing backwards. She quickly released the ropes to place her hands on Luffy's shoulders to brace herself. Her knees instinctively parted to anticipate the fall from the swing. Luffy took advantage of that, and positioned himself between her thighs. He continued to kiss her as he slowly walked towards her. Taking his hand from the seat and wrapping it around her waist, pulling her closer. With gravity now on his side, she was unable to escape him.

Nami started to panic a little. 'What if someone else comes back and sees us like this?' She thought to herself. Even if Luffy put her down instantly the hot flush on her face would give them away.

Luffy pulled her closer again so her parted legs rested over is crotch. She could feel him hard against her. She tensed her pelvic muscles, and imagined him inside her. The heat within grew hotter.

"Luffy." she panted, wrapping an arm about his neck, and pressing her breasts against him.

He couldn't wait any longer. He made sure he had her full weight in his arms, and then stepped away from the swing.

"I want you, Nami. Right now." He told her in a raspy voice. She kissed him with more urgency than before. Hearing him say those words to her made Nami want him more desperately. Luffy stretched an arm to grab the hand rail above the door to Nami & Robin's room. Without putting her down for a second, he opened the door, carried her in, and slammed her hard against the closed door, claiming her lips with his.

Captain and navigator struggled for dominance within their heated kiss. Both unbearably desperate for the touch and taste of the other, but it was not long until Luffy prevailed.

He carried her over to her bed to gently lay her down. His body followed hers, and his lips and tongue never left Nami's mouth for a moment. She kissed him feverishly, keeping her hands in his hair so he could not escape her, even if he wanted to.

The sound of Nami's heated moans had become overwhelming to him. He could not believe the noises that his beautiful navigator was making, or that their passionate kiss was the reason for it.

Luffy pulled away from her. He wanted to look her in the eyes to see what sort of expression she held for him. Her brown eyes were hazy, and her lids hooded. Her cheeks were flushed, and her full lips red and swollen from his needy assault. She was panting heavily when she barely whispered his name.

"Luffy?" She called to him, taking her right hand from his hair and trailing it down his body to rest at his hip.

He continued to stare at her for a few more moments before kneeling up, over her. He undid the remaining few buttons on his shirt and quickly threw it behind him. Nami clawing at his muscular torso, telling him to hurry.

He stopped when he realised her had was on the button on his jeans. His heart began to race a little faster, and he nodded in approval for her to unbutton him.

He wasted no time lowering himself back down to woman beneath him. She had barely got his zipper down before his lips were on hers again, hungry for another kiss. As his tongue massaged hers she imagined him using that muscle to pleasure another part of her anatomy. Once again, that fire in her abdomen seemed to burn more intensely. Nami grabbed the belt loops on his jeans and pulled his hips towards her, and ground her body against him.

The sensation caused her to break away from their kiss. She squeezed her eyes tightly, threw her head back, and arched her chest into him. "Please, touch me, Luffy." She begged.

He slid his hand around her back to untie the strings of her bikini top. All the while placing hot kisses on her flesh, from just below her earlobe, all the way down her neck, to trail along her collar bone, and stop between her ample breasts. He paused where he was. Again, wanting to see her expression. Nami looked down at him to see why he had stopped. Once their eyes met, he removed her bikini, and from then her bountiful chest had is full attention.

He grabbed both of her breasts and kneaded them. Gently at first, but his hands got rougher as he became more desperate for her. He took her left nipple in his mouth, and licked and nibbled at her. Nami's chest was heaving, the pleasure he was giving her was electrifying. It was not long before Nami became too impatient, and placed her hands under Luffy's arms and dragged him up to be level with her, and she claimed his lips again.

The orange-haired beauty took hold of her captains jeans, and began to push them off him. Once she'd gotten them as low as she could with out breaking their kiss, Luffy took the hint and pulled away again.

He pushed himself back and knelt down between her legs. He slowly undid her jeans without taking his eyes off her for a second. She was in a hot mess. Her body craved him, hopefully as much as his craved hers.

Luffy began to slip her jeans and panties off in one slow movement. Nami lifted her hips off the bed to ease the process. She then put her legs together, straight up in the air, so he could slide the garments easily over her slender legs. After her clothes were past her knees he wrapped his left arm around her legs and kissed the underside of her thighs.

He dropped her trousers and underwear on the floor, and released his hold on her legs. Nami slowly parted her knees, and placed her feet either side of Luffy. She watched him throughout the movement. His eyes never leaving her core, his breathing a little more ragged than before.

He lowered his face to her flesh, and slowly lapped at her womanhood. All the time he stared up at her from between her legs. He wanted to see every expression she made as his tongue brushed over her clitoris. Waves of pleasure flowed through Nami's body. Her chest rising and falling harder now with the new attention her Captain was giving her.

She looked down at him, and saw his hungry eyes on her. He looked so different from the boy she remembered. He really was a man now, and she needed him, desperately. No longer able to bear the light sensual movements of his tongue, she fisted both her hands in his hair and roughly ground herself against his face. Heated moans escaped her lips now, her orgasm building quickly inside her.

Luffy, unable to fight is need for her any longer, retracted his tongue and pulled his face away from her. He could see the disappointment in her eyes, she was so close to her climax, but he wanted to give it to her. He wanted to be inside her when she quivered with ecstasy. He planted hot kisses on her stomach as he made his way up her body. Pausing for a few moments longer at her breasts, nibbling and sucking her nipples, before continuing up to her collarbone. He stopped there, just out of her reach, so she couldn't kiss him, their breath mingling for a moment.

Luffy positioned the head of his penis at her opening. Nami tried to push herself down on him, she wanted him inside her, but he moved refusing to let her control the situation. He kissed the length of her collarbone, trailed his tongue up her neck, and then bit her earlobe. At the same time he pushed himself inside her, to the hilt. Nami threw her head back, and tilted her hips up towards him.

"Fuck me, Luffy." She demanded through ragged breaths. He wasted no time after listening to her command, and began to move in and out of her at a steady pace. Nami rotated her hips to match the thrusts of her captain. Her orgasm building again. 'Fuck' was the only word she could discern from Luffy, his other noises were breathy grunts, made with every thrust. The orange haired woman raked her nails along her captains back, when ...

"Nami-swaaaan~" Sounded in the distance.

Both Captain and navigator halted all movement, as both their hearts skipped a beat. Luffy positioned his face directly over her, and just looked at her, as if asking what he should do. Nami clenched herself around him and said, "Best be quick." Luffy laughed for a second, then continued where he left off. This time he moved with a lot more vigour. Both eager to get the release they desperately needed from one and other.

It only took a few more powerful thrusts for that liquid fire to spread throughout Nami's body, and she began to convulse around him in pure ecstasy. Moments later Luffy spilled his seed within her, trying to control his groan as his did. He collapsed on top of her. Resting his forehead on hers, he just looked into her eyes while trying to regulate his breathing.

"Nami-swaaaan!" The pair heard again. A little louder than last time. Luffy and Nami jumped out of bed, and scrambled to find where their clothes had been dropped on the floor in the heat of their passion. Both of them hurried to redress. Once fully clothed, Nami and Luffy just looked at each other, smiled, then broke out into hysterical laughter.

After regaining their composure, Luffy kissed his navigator affectionately on the lips, and said "Let's go." with a smile. Nami went to follow her captain out of the room, but not before turning round to see the area where she'd been with Luffy. She looked at her bed, pictured what had previously happened within in. Then realised what I mess it was. She quickly straightened her covers, then left the room to rejoin her Nakama.

 


End file.
